AIM meets Twilight
by EmoJasperLove
Summary: ok so this is my first fan fic and i suck at summaries! so basically it's just random funny stuff. AND DOCTOR WHO so yea read and find out how he fits into this! please!Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N this fan fic is my first and is based off of a real im conversation I had. This story is actually one we came up with but I changed it a little and Edward Obssesed if you couldn't get it is Bella And Muscle Man is Emmett, and yes I do realize that Obsessed is spelled wrong!) **

**EdwardObssesed28(8:39:10PM): **just a sec im gonna type a story that the whole class made up in 4th period

**MUSCLEVAMP530(8:39:21PM): **k

**EdwardObsessed28(8:44:11PM): **Once upon a time there was a handsome unicorn named Mike. Unfortunately he died. So they buried him in the mud. But he wasn't really dead so he got up. Then he crossed the street and got hit by a car. They did surgery on him and removed his heart. Then he got up and ran away. Then he fell. Then he had a heart attack. Then he met a girl unicorn by the name of Jessica. (That was my Angela's sentence this is mine) then he fell off a cliff. Then Jessica went out with Mike's brother Ben. Mike had landed on a tree and lived. So he jumped down landed on one foot drinking chocolate milk and eating macaroni. Then Ben said sorry bro for stealing your girl. Then Mike stabbed him in the eye with a fork. The End

**MUSCLEVAMP530(8:45:34PM): **ha ha ha ha ha ha wow!!

**MUSCLEVAMP530(8:45:46PM): **What happened to Mike?

**EdwardObssesed28(8:46:14PM): **how is having someone get stabbed in the eye with a fork and falling off a cliff school appropriate

**EdwardObssesed28(8:46:16PM): **??

**MUSCLEVAMP530(8:46:45PM): **ha ha ha

**EdwardObssesed28(8:46:48PM): **Mike died after he fell into a jar of honey and got attacked by killer bees!

**MUSCLEVAMP530(8:46:57PM): **J yay

**EdwardObssesed28(8:47:47PM): **and um my teacher put me and Angela right next to each other not a good Idea plus she fell off the stage 5 or 6 times

**EdwardObssesed28(8:48:00PM): **brb need a human min

**MUSCLEVAMP530(8:48:06PM): **:

**EdwardObssesed28(8:50:49PM): **so yea

**MUSCLEVAMP530(8:50:59): **have fun?

**EdwardObssesed28(8:51:19PM): **then we did another one and Mike, Ben and Travis all died

**EdwardObssesed28(8:51:25PM): **and not really

**MUSCLEVAMP530(8:51:35PM): **:P

**EdwardObssesed28(8:52:14PM): **teehee class was so much fun I nearly fell off the stage but then again for me that is normal very normal

**MUSCLEVAMP530(8:52:24PM): **ha ha ha ha

**MUSCLEVAMP530(8:52:30PM): **good point

**EdwardObssesed28(8:52:32PM): **yep

**A/N: did you enjoy? Come on people I'm not Edward I can't read your minds R+R PLEASE!! Okay so I'm a little Obsessed with Edward ! Me and my Friends show up in the next chapter YAY it will be very funny and you will get to see how I act! Also in the next few chapters I will be making references to Doctor who and eventually he will show up teehee! I have too many interests but any way this will give you something to anticipate. Luvuls to you all! starts to walk out of room backwards and trips OW! Goodbye to you all! walks very fast out of embarrassment and stumbles**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: These are the characters-

Bella-EdwardObssesed28

Emmett-MuscleVamp530

Caitlyn-EmmettMyLove

Emily-OECD diagnosed08

Edward-WhataboutmyVolvo

EdwardObssesed28: HI Em

MuscleVamp530: Hi waz up

EdwardObssesed28: I ran into a door…again

MuscleVamp530: wow me and Rose got in a fight

EdwardObssesed28: over what?!

MuscleVamp530: well…see I sorta wrapped mr. greenes car in bubble wrap and-

EdwardObssesed28: YOU WHAT??

MuscleVamp530: I thought it would be funny

EmmettMyLove has returned from invisible

EmmettMyLove: EMMETT I'M SURPRISED I thought I taught you better than that!

MuscleVamp530: who the heck are you?

EmmettMyLove: I'm Rosalie only better

MuscleVamp530: OOH HI!!

OECD diagnosed08 signs on

OECD diagnosed08: Caitlyn what did I tell you about messing w/ the characters

EmmettMyLove: Sorry bye Emmett

WhataboutmyVolvo signs on

OECD diagnosed08: EDWARD!!

EmmettMyLove: oh god now you've done it. Never again Emily come on pulls Emily by ear out of chatroom

OECD diagnosed08: I LOVE YOU EDWARD!! screaming fades into the distance

OECD diagnosed08 and EmmettMyLove have signed off

WhataboutmyVolvo: oookay…who was that

EdwardObssesed28: We don't know

Everyone signs off

A/N: ok so if you guys didn't know I am Emily and if you do not review to this chappie then I will be forced to write one of those horrible dreaded a/n chapters and no one likes those!! So REVIEW! Luvels to all! K couldn't figure out how to make this a second chapter so if someone could tell me in a review I would appreciate that! Thanks.

Disclaimer: EDWARD MY LOVE I do not own you

Edward: YOU WILL NEVER BE MY LOVE and I am glad you came to terms with the fact that I am not yours

Me: (


	3. so so so so so so so so sorry

A/n I am so sorry I have to do this but I may not update every week because school is killing me! I barely have time to write a sentence much less type a chapter! Again soooo sorry but I will update soon sorry if the chapters are short. Luvels Jasperisnotemo


	4. sssooorrrryyyy

Ok Well I am SOOOOOOO sorry my Dad blocked fan fiction till I had all B's in school so yea sorry! LUV YA'LL


	5. Conspiracy

A/N: Okay my dad is like Soooooo annoying so yea hope ya'll enjoy!

MUSCLEVAMP530: HI ROSE

I'm_prettier_than_ur_gurl: EMMETT GOODBYE

I'm_prettier_than_ur_gurl has signed off

EdwardObssesed28 has signed on

MUSCLEVAMP530: rose left me

EdwardObssesed28: Wow just cause you bubble wrapped a car?

MUSCLEVAMP530: Well…

EdwardObssesed28 Oh god what did you do now?

MUSCLEVAMP530filled Mike Newton's car with shaving cream

EdwardObssesed28: wow

MUSCLEVAMP530: Yea

EmmettMyLove has signed on

MUSCLEVAMP530: -makes out with Caitlyn-

EmmettMyLove: JERK -slaps Emmett- OWWIE -runs away-

MUSCLEVAMP530: She's good

EdwardObssesed28 signed off out of disgust

MUSCLEVAMP530 signed off

A/N: Hey this is a short one but my mom walked in and it's 12 20 am so I got to go I WILL POST 2 CHAPTERS TOMORROW!! PROMISE! =.) Return of the return of mr. lol! BYZERS


	6. lame authors note

**A/N: um ok I'm an idiot and I lied but I've had some…..troubles and I couldn't update and then I lost my writing folder so yea. SORRY! -ducks and hides under a desk- I am sooo sorry I really am trying to find it I promise you guys! I am such a jerk but I will find my folder and I will make it up to you PROMISE!**


End file.
